


Bricked

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of Beth/Rick ficlets and drabbles. Some of which I had originally posted for Brick Week. Some are set in the ZA universe and some are AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth helps Rick in the garden | General Audience

“The trick here,” Rick tells her, kneeling right beside Beth with both hands beginning to dig up the dirt below, “is to get your hole just right. Don’t want it too shallow or too deep.”

Beth watches, unable to keep the grin off of her face as she listens. Nodding at his instructions, she does her best to dig a proper hole for planting new vegetables within.

Rick’s eyes never leave her hands as they work, intently focusing on the task at hand. Eventually Beth laughs, deep and loud from within her belly, unable to hold it in any longer.

His eyes pull away as he hears her, meeting Beth’s own. First he watches her with confusion, but slowly understanding spreads across his features.

A smile tugs at the corners of Rick’s lips, his hand reaching out to swipe at the sweat along his forehead. “You lived on a farm,” he finally tells her.

Beth nods slowly, her grin only widening. “I did,” she agrees.

“You already know how to garden, Beth,” he reminds her plainly, his smile still there. “Why’d you ask me to teach you?”

Beth shrugs, moving a loose strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. “Daddy told me how happy you’ve been lately workin’ out here in the fields. Guess I wanted to see so for myself.”

Something in Rick’s gaze changes as she says this, but it’s there and gone again in the blink of an eye; Beth’s not even certain she’d seen anything at all. “You still want that lesson then, Miss Greene?” He offers.

Beth giggles, unable to stop herself, before nodding. “You’re a real great teacher, Mr. Grimes,” she promises, mirth in her tone as she bats both eyelashes overtly.

Rick chuckles at her, shaking his head. “Anyway, what I was sayin’ before is that it’s real impor—”

Beth doesn’t know why she does it really, or what exactly makes her brave enough to think Rick won’t get mad. Maybe it was that look in his eyes she thinks she spotted. Or perhaps even that smile he’d given her earlier.

Swiping her dirty hand over Rick’s cheek, she causes him to stop midsentence. Her laugh returning, she watches his eyes as they widen and meet hers.

“Beth,” he begins, seemingly ready to reprimand the girl. A change of heart must soon take place however, because in the next instant he’s wiping his own dirty hand along Beth’s shocked face.

“Rick!” She laughs louder, attempting to wipe the dirt off. Unfortunately, she only smears it further. Rick laughs himself, admiring the young blonde before him.

“You got a little dirt on your face,” he teases, pointing at her cheek.

Beth snorts softly, playing along. “Are you sure? Where at?”

Extending his hand, Rick rubs along her cheek with his thumb. “Right there,” he points out. His hand stopping movement, he keeps it pressed to the flesh there.

Something in this moment changes. Beth watches Rick closely and that look she thought she’d spotted earlier soon returns. This time though, it doesn’t leave.

She feels herself swallowing heavily, suddenly nervous but determined not to turn away or blush.

Slowly, almost in slow motion, Rick bends forward. Beth awaits him with baited breath, sighing deeply once his lips finally reach hers.

The kiss is gentle, soft and simple. Beth kisses back, her lips moving in rhythm with Rick’s own for a few seconds before she pulls away.

Blue eyes meeting blue eyes, Rick watches Beth hopefully.

The blonde smiles in return, small at first but it soon grows in size until she’s grinning so big and so bright she could easily replace the sun if need be.

“That isn't in the gardening curriculum,” she points out teasingly, biting her lip softly as she watches Rick.

He chuckles once more, hands still splayed across her cheek. “One of my advanced courses,” he tells her offhand, “you can sign up if you’d like.”

Beth nods, pulling Rick closer. “I’d like,” she promises, pressing her lips back to his.  


	2. Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl has a little talk with Beth about his dad | General Audience

“Do you like my dad?”

The question catches Beth off guard. She pauses, mid-preparation of Judith’s bottle, to look Carl’s way.

He’s sitting on the floor of the prison cafeteria, eating stale cereal Glenn had picked up on his latest run, and watching Beth with an unreadable stare.

She finds her brows furrowing in confusion, adjusting Judith on her hip. “Of course I like your dad, Carl,” she responds truthfully. “He’s a great man, and he hasn't done wrong by us yet.”

“That’s not what I mean though.” Carl scoops up another mouthful, crunching the cereal in between his teeth.

Beth blushes softly, turning away and busying herself with Judith’s formula once more. “What do you mean, then?” She asks, hoping she sounds passive to Carl’s ears. Last thing she needs is for her voice to give her away.

There’s no response for another minute or so, but Beth can still hear him crunching his meal, so she waits patiently. “I mean do you like, like my dad? Do you have a crush on him or something?”

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly and grabbing the counter with her free hand, Beth attempts to appear neutral. Eventually she turns once more to look at Carl, a faux smile on her face. She laughs softly, shaking her head. To her left, Judith begins cooing softly into her ear, her little fingers pulling Beth’s blonde locks. “Of course not,” she tells him as though the thought is absurd to her, “where’d you get an idea like that?”

To her surprise, Carl smirks back. There’s no deviance to it really, but it still unsettles Beth. Something within his stare tells her he knows a secret she’s not privy to.

“Why’re you watchin’ me like that?” She asks, both eyes narrowing. She doesn’t like this, the feeling of Carl knowing something she doesn’t.

Carl laughs quietly, shaking his head before returning to his bowl.

Beth frowns. “Carl, please,” she hopes a softer approach will prove more effective.

To her relief, he looks back over at her. “This morning when I came to your cell for Judith. You were talking in your sleep,” he tells her as though she’ll understand.

Beth’s frown only deepens, her mind frantically trying to recall any dreams she may have had last night. Nothing comes to mind and she’s eventually left standing there drawing a blank. “What was I talkin’ about?”

His grin, now back and bigger than before, only causes her blush to return. She doesn’t bother attempting to hide it this time, already more than aware that Carl is on to her. “Not much,” he replies with a shrug, “I was ignoring it until you started saying my dad’s name. You had this big smile on your face, too,” he teases.

 She can only watch him telling her this with a mortified expression upon her face, completely embarrassed by her actions. “Carl, god, please don’t tell Rick about this.”

“Don’t tell Rick about what now?”

Both Beth and Carl turn quickly, their eyes mirroring each other’s in wideness as they land on Rick’s approaching form.

He’s dirty, the evidence he’d been in the fields all day apparent. Ruffling Carl’s hair slightly as he passes by, he extends both hands for Judith. Babbling happily, she allows him to grab her. Beth lets go easily, unable to meet Rick’s eyes and with her fair skin stained far too red for her liking.

“You two look like you’re hidin’ somethin’,” Rick continues, glancing back and forth between the two with a small smile.

“Uh yeah,” Carl interjects, standing. Setting his bowl aside on the table, he approaches his father. “Beth didn’t want me telling you this but,” he pause momentarily as Beth throws him a wide eyed glance from just behind Rick’s shoulder. “She wants to go out on the next run. She just didn’t want you knowing because she was afraid you wouldn’t let her.”

Releasing a sigh, Beth is able to pull a fake smile back onto her face right before Rick turns around to meet her gaze. “That true?” He asks. Her eyes slipping to the left to watch Carl, the boy shrugs helplessly.

Eventually Beth nods. “Yeah, sorry,” she tells him. “I just didn’t want to cause any trouble.” To be fair, Beth quite likes the thought of having the chance to leave the fences. Maybe a day out would do her good.

Rick smiles, patting her on the shoulder softly. Beth does her best to ignore Carl grinning her way like a madman as he watches the twosome. “I don’t see why not, as long as Hershel approves it. You’ve been getting’ better with your gun, too.”

Beth’s smile is genuine this time, happy with Rick’s compliment to her.

Eyes back on Carl, he shoots his son a quick, stern gaze. “Don't you have some laundry to be hangin’? He asks.

Carl scoffs, but nods nonetheless. Rick smiles, leaving the pair behind, Judith still in his arms.

Once he’s out of earshot, Beth pushes Carl on the shoulders. “I thought you were about to tell him,” she admits, releasing a breath.

Back to his signature smirk, Carl grabs for the gun holster he’d left sitting on the floor. “You owe me, Beth Greene.” He retorts happily. “And I think my dad just mentioned something about laundry…”

Beth rolls her eyes with a smile, shaking her head as she hands Carl Judith’s finished bottle. “Make sure Rick gets this,” she tells him.

Carl grins, nodding as he takes it from her. “Make sure those clothes get hung up.”

“I might hang you up,” Beth mutters under her breath, no real malice behind her words as she watches Carl’s retreating form, bottle in hand and smirk on his face.


	3. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth isn’t too pleased at being forced into counselor duties, at least until she meets the camp owner | General Audience

Beth leaves her father with a false smile and a wave, luggage in hand and guitar strapped to her back as she watches him drive away.

Once he’s gone from sight, she releases the breath she’d been holding their entire journey.

She loves her dad, she truly does, but once Hershel is set in his ways there’s really no going back from it. And unfortunately for Beth, he’d decided it’d be a great idea to spend her first summer after graduation working as a camp counselor for some Christian camp just outside of Atlanta.

Beth didn’t want to, not really, and her sister Maggie had been in a fit of giggles the entire dinner after their father had suggested it. Knowing it’d be pointless to start a fight, she’d agreed.

Four weeks of her summer down the drain, but who’s counting?

Really she gave in to appease some of Hershel’s worries over her attending theater college come fall. By agreeing to his summer plans, she’d selfishly hoped to get on his good side and garner more support for her dreams. Hershel has always supported her singing, but Beth’s move to make a career out of it had caused skepticism on his part.

It’s a short trek from the place she’d been dropped off at to the cabins, but it still takes longer because of her bags. Hands holding her suitcase, Beth admires her surroundings as she walks along the stone path. It’s beautiful, so at least that’s a plus. She can see the river too, just off to the right. A few kids are already playing around there, and Beth laughs as she spots one of them jumping from the dock, screaming happily as he does so.

Eyes back towards the cabins, Beth begins searching for number two. Her directions had instructed her to find the owner of this place in order to get her room assignments.

Finding the cabin minutes later, she sets aside her luggage. Taking a deep breath, and hoping beyond all hope that this guy isn’t a jerk, Beth knocks.

She can hear a soft rustling coming from the other side as she waits patiently, hands crossed in front of her chest. Soon after, the door opens.

And Beth tries her best not to blush.

Her own blue orbs meet the purest blues she’s ever seen. The man grins widely as he spots her, Beth taking notice as he subtly swipes his eyes along her frame. “You must be a counselor?” He asks, hand extending.

Beth takes it easily, her hand clasping his own in a shake as she nods her head. She has to inwardly remind herself to keep breathing, all the while wondering if his question really sounded as hopeful as she’d imagined it had.  

“I’m workin’ in the music section,” she tells him with a smile, pointing at the guitar on her back. “Beth Greene,” she adds in afterthought.

“Rick Grimes,” he responds in kind. “I own the camp. And you must be lookin’ for your room assignment?”

Beth nods gratefully. Rick smiles, moving out of the way and allowing for the girl to enter his cabin. She does so, both hands grabbing the edge of her shirt nervously as she watches him begin searching through papers on his desk.

Quickly she finds herself admiring his arms as they work. They’re long and toned, not overtly muscled but enough for Beth to know that he keeps himself in decent shape. His hair, curly and short on top of his head, is nearly begging to be touched. Beth blushes as she thinks this, attempting to blink away visions of her running her hands through it. The scruff on his face should be a turn off for Beth, but she finds herself drawn to Rick’s own. She can remember being a little girl and thinking facial hair was gross, but now for the life of her can’t remember why.

She’s so enthralled, enticed by this man before her, that she nearly misses it as Rick turns back her way. Her face colored red at having been blatantly caught staring, she’s grateful to Rick for not saying anything.

Opting to smile at her instead, he hands over the paper. “Cabin three,” he responds happily. “You’ll be right next door to me. Your roommates name is Sasha. She’s a real nice girl, too. I think y’all will get along well.”

Beth’s smile returns, pushing back her embarrassment to nod thankfully. “Thanks so much Mr. Grimes.”

“You can call me Rick,” he replies easily, patting her shoulder quickly. Beth thinks he may have burnt a hole through the fabric there, but doesn’t dare check. “If you’re needin’ anythin’, anythin’ at all this summer, you just come let me know, alright?”

Beth nods and swallows heavily, accepting his second handshake in a daze before turning and quickly making her way from the cabin. Once the door shuts behind her she pauses and releases a low, deep breath before collecting her bags.

She’s sweating now too, which is kind of weird because it usually takes way more heat to make her perspire. Then again, Rick’s touch was electric.

Making her way over to her own cabin, Beth decides camp might just work out after all.  


	4. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth knows she shouldn’t be doing it, watching him, but lust generally triumphs over rational thought | Explicit

Beth tells herself she’s peeking through his curtain because she’s worried about him.

Truthfully she knows it’s wrong, shame burning deep within her gut as she cups the fabric in front of Rick’s cell within her fingertips. It’s just to check on him, she reasons. There’s a soft groaning coming from inside and, even though Beth knows deep down just what she’s hearing, she deludes herself into rationalizing that it could potentially be a walker.

Pulling at the cloth, she tugs the material from the wall just far enough to sneak a glance inside. It’s dark, the small candle on Rick’s table just enough light for her to be able to make out his shape as he rests on the bunk.

Beth nearly gasps aloud at the sight, covering her mouth at the last moment to save both her and Rick any embarrassment. He’s in bed, pants and boxers pulled haphazardly down to his knees. His shirt is still on but unbuttoned nearly all of the way down, exposing his chest. But that isn’t what grabs her full attention. Her eyes land on his middle nearly instantaneously, enthralled as she watches his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down in quick succession.

She blushes as she watches him, certain her cheeks are so red that they’ll never again return to their natural pale hue.

This isn’t meant to be happening.

Honestly, Beth is only awake right now because of Judith. She’d woken her up in the middle of the night with her crying, all the way from Carl’s cell—the kid could sleep through anything—and Beth had decided to make the baby a fast bottle to ease her tears.

She’d never have been passing by Rick’s cell, late at night and with a bottle in hand on the way to Carl’s room, if it weren’t for Judith. Beth knows it’s foolish to blame a baby for her current predicament, but it’s the best reasoning she’s got for her own madness.

A discreet moan pulls Beth from inside of her own head and she returns her attention to Rick. He’s still pumping his shaft with what Beth assumes to be a slicked hand. He’s writhing slowly against the sheets, almost frantic, and she finds herself wondering just how long it’s been since he’s last done something like this for himself—with someone else, even. Beth wonders for a moment if he’d allow her own hand to take his place if offered, before sweeping the incredulous thought away.

Really, Beth should leave.

She knows it, but her feet seem to have stopped working properly. Every other part of her body besides her brain begs her to stay. Eventually the persistent tingling within her lower belly wins out.

Beth has been harboring a crush on Rick for a while now and can’t even count the amount of times she’s envisioned something similar regarding him. This is different somehow, Beth is left hot and bothered as she comes to grips with what she’s witnessing. It’s better than any daydream she could have possibly come up with on her own.

Rick is exposed currently, right there in bed in front of her. Breathy pants coming from his own mouth, his hand tugging at his erect cock—it’s surreal and leaves Beth breathless with both arousal and disgrace for herself. If Rick knew she was here right now; knew she was watching him. Beth swallows thickly, almost as mortified by the thought alone as she would be if he were to actually catch her.

“Fuck,” he stifles another groan, his voice gruff. Beth can’t see his face too well, but she assumes he’s mumbling into his pillow. Hand pumping faster, Beth takes the opportunity to imprint this moment onto her brain forever. If it’s the last time she sees Rick Grimes in such a state—hair sticking in every which way, body slick with sweat, and hand gripping his own leaking erection—she wants to be able to remember it forever.

Beth vaguely realizes Judith’s bottle is growing increasingly colder the longer she stays, but she can’t bring herself to leave Rick’s cell. She’s pretty sure the baby is back to sleep anyhow, with no more crying to be heard within the cellblock.

Beth admires him with increasing fervor, pupils dilated as she watches Rick pleasuring himself. Eventually, too soon for Beth’s liking, he’s coming undone. Body tensing, Rick releases a long low groan, his hand stilling against his cock. He comes in thick spurts along his stomach. Beth watches enthralled, wondering vaguely what he’d taste like on her tongue.

She’s so absorbed by this thought that she nearly misses what he says next.

“Beth.”

Her body freezes, mind numb with sudden fear. Certain she’s been caught, she makes to take off. But then Rick sighs deeply, sated, and relaxes further into his mattress. Beth watches him, her nerves still present, but he doesn’t look to be getting up to yell at her for her perverse invasion of his privacy.

That’s when she realizes what’s just happened. Rick had said her name—moaned her name—while in bed and touching himself.

This realization sends a shiver from the tips of Beth’s toes to the top of her head, her core aching with need.

Closing the curtain as quietly as she can, she makes her way back to her own cell.

She’s not bold enough to confront Rick face to face, too worried that she may have misheard him. But maybe…

With bravery Beth hadn’t known she possessed beforehand, she’s quick to push her sleep pants off of her body. Her panties come off along with them and she kicks them both to the side.

Beth figures Rick will most likely be getting up soon to take a shower, wanting to clean off the mess he’d left on stomach.

Her hand rubbing slowly along her body, ever so softly trailing her fingertips along her stomach and thighs, Beth eventually reaches the apex of her heat. Sighing softly, she begins touching herself.

Knowing Rick will have to walk by her cell to get to the showers, the least Beth can do for him is to return the favor. And if she’s to breathe out his own name when he passes by, low and needy from in between two parted lips?

Well, wouldn’t that be convenient.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into the domestic life of Beth and Rick | General Audience

Rick is busy pulling cookies from the oven when Beth arrives back home. Dressed in her work clothes and with a bright smile on her face, she greets him with a quick kiss hello.

“Those smell delicious. Teachin’ you how to work an oven was the best thing I ever did,” she teases, pulling back.

Rick chuckles in response, rubbing her back lightly. “Carl’s here for the weekend,” he notifies her. “Patrick is over and they’re in his room playin’ video games. I figured the least I could do was make ‘em a snack.”

Beth nods, leaving Rick’s touch to make her way over to the cabinet. “That’s real nice,” she responds, pulling a cup from off of the shelf. Filling it with water, she takes a big gulp and then sets it aside on the counter.

“How’d today go?” Rick asks, his focus now back on the remaining cookies in front of him. He scoops the dough up into a little ball on his spoon before placing it onto a clean tray.

Beth shrugs. “It was good,” she tells him. “We’re in the middle of learnin’ a new song for the Christmas concert. How ‘bout you sheriff?” This is Beth’s first year as a teacher, fresh out of college, working in the music department at King County Elementary.

Rick smiles in response, pleased to hear about her good day. “Work is work,” he remarks with a shrug. “Was called in to break up another Dixon brawl this mornin’,” he tells her, a grin on his face.

Beth laughs herself, shaking her head before taking another sip of water. “Merle again?” She confirms.

He nods. “Daryl is a good man,” Rick promises. “But that damn brother of his has a real drinkin’ problem, a real drug problem, and a real asshole problem.”

“He’s been nice to me,” Beth offers with a small shrug. Rick snorts, glancing the blonde’s way briefly.

“It’s ‘cause he’d love getting’ in your pants,” Rick points out.

Beth fits him with a pointed stare but eventually relents, shaking her head with a soft laugh. “Maybe, I guess,” she concedes.

“How about that doctor’s appointment?” Rick asks after, still working hard on his next batch of cookies. “Food poisonin’ like you figured?

He misses the way Beth’s eyes light up as he asks her that question, too preoccupied with his food.

Acting casual the best she can, Beth nods. Running a hand through her long blonde locks, she sighs. “Yeah, it was,” she tells him eventually. “Doctors think I might have it for about seven more months, too.”

Rick nods absentmindedly, half registering her words as he continues to scoop up his dough. “Yeah, that’ll hap—”

Pausing mid scoop, he turns her way and spots Beth’s bright smile. “Seven months?” He repeats, confusion lacing his features. She nods, still grinning from ear to ear. “Food poisonin’ for seven months?” He remarks skeptically.

“It's not food poisonin’ Rick,” she laughs, exasperated but happy all the same. “I’m pregnant!”

The spoon he’d been holding drops to the floor with a small clank.

“You’re lyin’” he runs a hand through his hair in disbelief.

Beth laughs louder as she watches him, shaking her head quickly. “Doctors confirmed it today. Rick, we’re havin’ a baby.”

“A baby?” He mutters, eyes moving from Beth’s own to admire her stomach. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

“A baby,” Beth echoes, tears pooling within the corner of her eyes as she spots Rick’s face change; confusion to disbelief to utter happiness within the span of a minute.

Both eyes wide, he breathes out deeply before pulling Beth towards him. Wrapping her up in a big hug, he chuckles into the crook of her neck. “A baby,” he attempts to register it. “Beth, I’m so happy. You happy?”

She nods into his shoulder, her tears hitting his shirt as they fall. “I’m real happy too,” she promises, her voice muffled slightly by the fabric. Eventually he pulls back, but only far enough to pick her up and swing her earnestly within his arms.

“Good thing I made cookies, we need celebration food,” he tells her once she’s back on the ground. Her tears subsiding, Beth laughs loudly as she wipes both cheeks off with her fingertips. “Carl’s been wantin’ another siblin’,” he smiles fortunately.

Beth nods, reaching forth to swipe her thumb along the flesh of Rick’s neck, rubbing the skin there affectionately. “Another baby Grimes,” she whispers.

Rick nods back, placing his hand over top of Beth’s own.

“I like the sound of that,” he beams, pulling her hand away to give her palm a quick kiss, “I really do.”


	6. Letting Him Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth lets him watch, and Rick doesn’t have a clue | Explicit

Rick doesn’t know about it—Beth isn’t certain of what he’d do if he did—and she’s hoping to keep it that way for a while, at least.

It’s a bit dirty really, she decides, when she stops to think about it; letting her neighbor watch as she has sex with her boyfriend. Beth should feel embarrassed or ashamed, disgusted even perhaps, but she just doesn’t. Mostly, it turns her on.

It happened the first time they’d fucked in her living room, far too horny to make it to her bed. She’d spotted him staring unabashedly from his porch next door, looking through Beth’s open window. It’d been a shock and she’d been freaked out to begin with, but Rick had felt far too good inside of her for her to do anything about it then.

And when she’d come, body constricting tightly around Rick’s own throbbing erection, it’d been harder than she ever had before. Somehow her eyes had found his then, body coming undone and never breaking eye contact with a smirking Daryl Dixon just across the way.

Ever since, Beth had been fucking Rick on the couch more often. She knew Daryl would always be there too, watching the two of them and never missing a show.

Tonight Beth has Rick pinned to the couch, body straddling his own with his cock sliding in and out of her wet folds in fast succession. Both knees are planted firmly on the couch on either side of him, aiding her as she bounces in his lap.

“Fuck Beth,” he mumbles, voice low and gravelly as he continues thrusting deep inside of her. Hands trailing up and down the exposed flesh of her sides, he eventually rests both along her hips to help guide her body on his.

Beth’s moaning breathlessly beside his ear, eyes fluttering closed every once in a while after a particularly satisfying thrust. She’s determined not to shut them all the way however, instead opting to keep her focus on Daryl as he watches through the window.

Rick’s back is turned to the sight, unable to see him and too focused on fucking Beth to notice her looking back.

“Right there,” she breathes out, grinding her pelvis down against his hips. “Rick please.”

Nodding understandingly, he picks up the pace. His lips find her right breast, bouncing slightly in front of his face, and he begins to pepper kisses along her chest there.

Not long after and Beth comes, whimpering loudly as her orgasm hits her. She continues riding him through it, her body trembling on top of his own.

He comes a few thrusts later, stilling while deep inside of Beth. She can feel it as he releases inside of her with a deep growl of satisfaction.   

After it’s obvious they’re finished, with Beth flush against Rick’s chest, breathing heavily but sated and chin resting along his shoulder, Daryl winks her way.

Throwing the butt of his cigarette to the ground, he steps on it with the toe of his boot before making his way back inside.

Beth watches Daryl’s retreating form with a sparkle in her eye and small smile on her lips, her right hand rubbing soothing circles along the back of Rick’s neck as she continues to rest on him.

In a perfect world, she’d tell Rick about it and he’d invite her to ask Daryl to join in. But for now, in her true reality, she gladly settles for simply letting him watch.


	7. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this written out, but I found it while cleaning my files. I spruced it up a bit and here it is, straight from my fingertips to your eyes. It's tiny but it'll literally drown you with fluff and sap, enjoy! Set sometime during season four maybe? Sounds good...and just for clarification purpose, the farm mentioned in the story is the farm at the prison.

“Before, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. I mean, realistically I knew that I could. But in here,” Rick rubs at his chest lightly, “I just couldn’t breathe. I was lost, stuck in a rut for a real long time.”

Beth watches, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she takes in the sincerity of his words.

“I just couldn’t—” he pauses, swallowing thickly, “—couldn’t take that next breath that I knew I needed to take. And it always ached. But now, with the two of us here right now,” he shrugs thoughtfully, “I can breathe again. You tease me or make me smile or watch over Judith and I can breathe; it doesn’t hurt to breathe with you.”

“Rick,” Beth pauses, her lower lip trembling as she realizes she doesn’t know what to say in response.

But he cuts her off anyhow with the shake of his head. Reaching forth, he wraps a hand around her own and intertwines their fingers. “I know I’m not the best at talkin’ or tellin’ you about my feelings, but I hope you understand what I’m tryin’ to say.”

She nods, reciprocating by holding his hand back just as tightly. “You’re doin’ great,” Beth promises with a soft smile.

He chuckles lightly himself, swiping a stray tear off his cheek. “In this world nothin’ is solid, things can change—people can change—any given moment. But one thing I do know for sure is how much I care about you, Beth; how much I love you. And I wanna marry you, if you’ll have me. I know we have bad times ahead, that we’ll always have challenges and sadness. But with you around, the sadness becomes a little more bearable.”

“Rick,” Beth can’t stop the tears as they fall, her gaze vibrant as she takes in the man before her. He’s dirty from his long day on the farm, covered in both dirt and the blood of walkers. He’s got soot in his beard, the beard itself ragged, but he looks absolutely perfect to her as he stands before her, taking her in. He looks at her like she’s the moon and stars and sun all rolled up into one giant burst of light. “I love you, and I want that. I want that,” she nods happily. “Yes, yes, god please.”

Rick smiles happily as she accepts, his grin is wide and full of love as he pulls her forward for a kiss. The pair hugs softly after, Beth resting her head in the crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. “This makes me so happy,” she promises.

He nods in agreement, lost for words now himself, but holds her closer to his chest.  


End file.
